Mine
by DaQiao17
Summary: Is Alicia ready to give the one special thing to a girl away to Raul? She's not even sure herself! Oneshot from Everybody's Fool by Eidolong Twilight Princess and Divine Child. LEMON! Do not like do not read! No flames!


**A/N: This is a lemon for Eidolon Twilight Princess and Divine Child's story Everybody's Fool and it features the couple Raul/Alicia. Doing it mostly because I want to and ETP is all for it. **

**Warnings: This a LEMON! If your mature enough to read then read on. This lemon is a little different than others I suppose. Bit of a strange fetish, not too out there. **

**Disclaimer: I in no way own the character of Beyblade nor the characters Alicia and Lorelei, they are the sole property of their creators. **

**Mine**

Serah stared at the other brunette across the table, a contemplative look in her violet eyes. She had a small smile on her face as she looked back on the past summer that her new friends had experienced. From what she had learned of Alicia in the past two months she had concluded that she deserved such happiness ten times over. Her past relationships had been lacking and had turned her new friend off of dating completely.

But Raul had surprising pursued the more tomboyish brunette relentlessly and it had paid off wonderfully in the long run. She was sure that the two would make each other happy and that almost nothing could stop the two from being together. She couldn't wait to the cute little offspring they would make someday. But first they would actually have to do the deed to gain said offspring and it seemed that if things progressed the way they were now, then said offspring may not come into existence. And she wanted her adorable Spaniard babies' dangit!

Alicia glanced over to Russian friend, sweat dropping when she saw the dopey look on her face, "Uh, you okay there, Serah?"

The Russian girl blinked, coming out of her reminiscing and plotting, "Oh! Yeah! Just fine. Peachy even!" She grinned, placing her elbow on the table while leaning her head against her palm. "So….how are you and your Spanish beau?"

Alicia looked at her suspiciously but shrugged it off. It was a common fact that Serah was a little odd at times. "Great! I can't believe we've only been together for two months! Feels like it's been forever!"

"The best relationships always do." The violet eyes girl smiled goofily, recalling her own relationship with her Russian Prince. She shook her head, she wasn't here to reminisce or talk about such things! She was on a mission and that mission was to make sure her wish came true! "So have you and Raul done the deed yet?"

"What?" Alicia blushed, emerald eyes wide and mouth agape. Serah only grinned madly. "Not you too! First Lore, then dad and Aunt Isadora, and now you! What the hell? Since when did you become a pervert?"

Serah gave her a look, one brow raised in disbelief.

"Okay stupid question." She sighed, leaning back in her seat, eyes raised up to the ceiling. "No we haven't. I'm not even sure if I'm ready, really. It's not that I don't want to or that Julez would get pissed, its….well I dunno. It's hard to explain."

Serah stared at her for awhile, violet eyes piercing as she studied her friend. "So what is it?"

Alicia was silent for awhile, emerald eyes staring blankly at the white ceiling. It was a while before she spoke. She looked back at her friend across the table. "I think it's more that I'm confused exactly what our…sexual relationship is."

Serah blinked slowly, a confused look on her face, and bluntly said, "Well that's stupid."Alicia glared, emerald eyes demanding an explanation. "While Raul may be a guy he's more submissive than other guys to the point where most would say he's gay but in reality there're more straight men just like him. And just like there are submissive men there are dominant women to counteract them. When you two finally do decide to have sex then everything will just come naturally if you let it."

Alicia quirked an eyebrow, "Speaking from experience?"

Serah smiled sweetly, violet eyes dancing in amusement, "I don't kiss and tell."

Later that evening found Alicia making her way to her boyfriend's hotel room. They were back in Bey City for the last matches of the tournament and while she, Lore, and Tyson and them were able to stay at their own homes the others had to stay in rooms at the hotel the BBA had booked. While she rode the elevator up to the correct floor she was contemplating the words of her friend Serah.

"Just do what comes naturally she said…." Alicia leaned against the wall, arms folded behind her back. "Easier said than done, Ser." She smiled ruefully. Was she ready? She thought about how Raul made her feel. He _was_ different from her other boyfriends. _Way_ different. He actually made her feel special and beautiful and….loved. He was the very first boy to ever give her flowers and it had been the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her. She knew she loved him, definitely. There was no way he could make her feel this happy and content and for her to _not_ feel something in return. But was she ready to give up the one thing she guarded zealously besides her heart?

The elevator dinged, announcing her floor and drawing her away from thoughts as she got off and headed down the hall to the correct room. She knocked on the smooth wooden surface of the hotel room door. Heart skipping slightly in nervousness. She wasn't sure why she was nervous but that conversation had gotten her to thinking about her and Raul's relationship. Was she ready? What if she was never ready and Raul decided to leave her for someone else who was?

…..Like hell he was. He was hers whether he liked it or not. 'I finally have a boyfriend like him and I am _not_ going to let him go. Lore and them would kill me. Yep, he's mine whether he likes it or not….though I don't think he would mind all that much.'

The door finally opened to reveal her dual haired boyfriend in only a towel, red and brown hair slightly damp from the obvious shower he had just been in.

Raul blinked in surprise, matching emerald eyes taking in the sight of his girlfriend, "Ali? What are you doing here? I didn't think you would be able to come tonight. I thought your dad had planned something for you guys?" He held the door open as she walked in and plopped down on the push bed. For once Julia and Raul got separate rooms.

Alicia sweatdropped, 'It's like the fates are conspiring against me.'

"I needed to talk to you and dad understood. S'not like I'm not going to be going on anymore plane trips seeing as how the tournaments practically over and he can always take me out anytime." She leaned back on her hands, legs outstretched in front of her.

Raul quirked a red brow, "You're not breaking up with me are you?"

Alicia almost gave herself whiplash she turned her head so fast, "The hell did you get that from?"

He shrugged sheepishly, hand rising up to rub his head, "Well that's what girls usually say when they're going to break up with you." Alicia just stared at him blankly in reprimand. He blushed, "Right. Well let me get dressed and we can talk." He started off back to the bathroom, picking up the pile of clothes that were sitting beside Alicia. Before he could get any further than a foot away, Alicia had snagged his wrist, a deep red blush on her face. "Ali?"

"Actually, you don't have to get dressed for this, not yet anyway. That is if you don't want to, I-I mean well – that is, um….well," she let go of his wrist, hands tangling in her lap, blush darkening if that was even possible and voice stammering uncontrollably.

"Huh?" Raul looked confused, "Why wouldn't I need my clothes?"He tilted his head to the side, matching emerald eyes looking down at his towel in a naïve way.

She froze, that look always got to her and made her slightly wild. She only thought for a few seconds to make her decision. If her vocal cords wouldn't corporate then she would just have to show her boyfriend what she meant. She snatched his wrist again and pulled.

"Woah!" Raul thumped onto the bed, rolling over as Alicia pounced, lips seeking his and hands gliding everywhere at once somehow. "Mmf!" His surprise made his mouth an easy target for the brunette girl. Her tongue darted in and out of the dual haired boys, completely dominating the kiss. She explored every crevice and dip, mapping out his mouth. Whispery moans and sighs could be heard from the dual haired boy.

She couldn't get enough of his taste sometimes. He tasted of rich chocolate, much like an expensive kind that Serah had gotten her to try one time. It was darkly rich but sweet all the same. She continued to plunder his mouth as she moved her hands across his chest. While he wasn't built like some of the other male bladers, he was toned form his years as an acrobat in the circus. That was fine though. She didn't really like muscles all that much anyway. As she brushed his shoulders, she released his mouth peppering kisses along his jaw and cheeks as she inched her way to his delicate ears, suckling his left lobe in her mouth. Raul moaned loudly, back lightly arching up. A deep red blush dusted along his pale skin from the tips of his ears to the tops of his shoulders.

She bit down lightly on the lobe and he yelped, hips thrusting lightly against hers. She could feel his arousal against her thigh and she groaned at the thought of only having a measly towel keeping her eyes from feasting upon what was hers. She couldn't wait to taste the rest of Raul's flesh and just the thought made her move with more fervor, a touch of eagerness in her actions as she dipped down to his neck, slowly licking from his collar back up to his chin, drawing a whimper from his throat. She nibbled along the side of his neck, some light, some hard. Each one drawing a yelp, a moan, a whimper. She loved the noises she could draw from her boyfriend, was proud she was able to bring him pleasure even though she's had no experience. Perhaps Serah's words had some truth afterall. She was ready and she would make sure her boyfriend, no…lover knew that soon enough. First she wanted to have some more fun before it was her turn and she was sure there would be.

Raul moaned as Alicia latched onto a more sensitive spot slightly behind and below his right ear and sucked, _hard_. He shrieked, fingers clenching hard into the sheets of his bed, back arched and body trembling. He'd never realized before how sensitive his ears and neck were but it felt wonderful, fantastic even. He was sure that the spot Alicia was sucking would be a heavy bruise by morning and wondered how he would explain it to others, let alone his sister.

Giving one final suck, Alicia leaned back slightly to admire the already purpling bruise on her lover's neck, giving it a last lick causing Raul to shudder helplessly. She moved further down, fingers brushing lightly against his pectorals. Alicia leaned back, swinging one leg over his body and straddling her lover. She could feel his arousal through the layers of cloth and her breath hitched as he arched slightly, pressing against the vee of her thighs. Her boy shorts had long since been soaked through, her arousal heightening with each sound Raul made. She moaned as he lightly thrust against her mound, her hands brushing against his pale pink nipples. She rubbed at one, flicking the nub every so often while she rolled the other between her fingers. Raul writhed, the pleasure causing his lean muscles to tense and his jaw to clench, a moan or groan slipping past his swollen lips.

She licked her lips, emerald eyes now a deep, dark green, almost black with desire. She eyed the young man's lean chest and swooped down, mouth latching onto one peaked nipple, nipping and sucking around the pebbled flesh. Her other hand was busy twisting and pinching the other nub. Placing her mouth over the nub, she swirled her tongue around, flicking it this way and that and finally sealing her mouth and around it and _sucked_.

"_Ah_!" Raul cried out, red bangs damp with sweat, back arched, fingers clenched. His abused mouth open, moans spilling out, each getting louder the harder she sucked. He had no idea that so many could feel so good by just being touched. Sure he had masturbated but this was so much more, everything was so intense. He didn't know if it was because this is how it was supposed to feel or if his own feelings toward the young woman doing these things to him were what made it so intense. He knew what he felt for Alicia was so much more than infatuation or puppy love. He felt too much when he was around her, all he ever thought about was her and he knew when the tournament was over that he would miss her when he had to go home. He knew that with each day, he would only love her more and think of her each day. He gazed down at his lover, she had switched to the other one and his body twitched and writhed with each pulse of pleasure sent down his spine, pure love and desire shining in his emerald eyes.

After making sure both nubs were hard and wet with desire, she trailed her mouth down his abdomen, tongue trailing down the center of his body. Reaching his belly button, she dipped her tongue in, moving it in and out and swirling around it. Raul twitched and whimpered, lean muscles tense in pleasure. Nipping and sucking the skin around his belly button, Alicia made her way slowly down until she came upon the base of his erection. She leaned back wanting to get a better look at her lover's cock. Hands held his hips down as he squirmed to get more attention to his crotch area. Raul was long but not overly so, coming to about six and a half inches and two inches thick, the head a deep red with need and precum beading at the tip. She leaned down and pressed her tongue to the tip, lapping up the beads of precum she gently drew the tip into her mouth, sucking lightly before she drew back and began to lick and suck along his engorged cock.

As she continued to mouth her lover's cock, she remembered a conversation she had with Cerah at one time and decided to try something a little different. Drawing back slightly she stuck one of her fingers into her mouth and sucked and licked until it was nice and wet. After she was done, she gave on long lick from base to tip of Raul's erection and once again placed her mouth around the tip and began sucking, bobbing her head up and down, inching further down gradually. She grasped his legs at the knees and pushed them back, grabbing his hands and placing them where her own had been, causing him to expose more of his lower area. Alicia cupped his bottom and spread them apart, Raul's moans escalating in volume as she began to take him deeper into her hot, wet mouth. She circled one slick finger around the pink ring of his anus, the muscles twitching as she slowly closed in on the bud. Giving a hard suck she breached the muscles slowly, thrusting one digit lightly, getting him used to the feeling.

Raul's emerald eyes flashed open, mouth open in a silent scream as she crooked her finger and hit a bundle of nerves that caused his sight to turn white with hot pleasure. "Ah! Ah! Again! Please, again!" He begged, hips thrusting back against her invading finger. She hastened her pace, thrusting her finger as deep as possible, Raul's cries increasing in volume. She rubbed her thighs together, her lover's cries turning her on beyond her imagination. Alicia reached underneath herself, her free hand reaching down to unbutton her jeans and reached her hand under the hem of her jade green boy shorts to pleasure herself. Thrusting a finger into her hole she began stretching herself to help ease some of the pain for when she would take Raul into her body.

Raul moaned, head thrown back and hands gripped tight around the sheets of the bed beneath him. He had never thought about doing anything with that part of his body to pleasure himself. It was completely new but not unwelcome. He glanced down at the top of his girlfriends head and noticed her hand below her waist. He was getting ready to say something but when she thrust three fingers against the bundle of nerves his words were drowned out by his cries. After thrusting and teasing her lover a little more, Alicia sat up dragging her lips and sucking along his cock one last time as she did so.

"Ah!" Dazed emerald eyes stared aimlessly at the ceiling as Alicia slowly pulled out her fingers from his asshole. After they were completely out she reached for the hem of her t-shirt and pulled it up and off. Her breasts were a decent size, not too big or small and as Raul reached up to cup them in his hands he found them to fit perfectly within his palms. He quirked an eyebrow at his lover, a smirk on his lips, "No bra?"

Rolling her darkened emerald eyes, she smacked his chest lightly a light blush on her cheeks. "Oh hush. I didn't feel like putting one on today and I was kinda hoping that…this would happen is all." She ducked her head down in slight embarrassment as she sat back to pull off her jeans and boy shorts, making herself completely naked in front of his heated gaze.

Raul licked his lips, lust and love shining brightly in his eyes as he rolled them over; making him on top. Bending his head down he lightly licked around the areola, sucking every now and then, "You're so beautiful and sexy, Ali!" He latched onto her nipple sucking deeply. Alicia cried out as Raul began sucking her breast while one of his hands fondled the other, pinching and squeezing her nipple. As he kept her occupied his other hand reached blindly for the bedside table, pulling out the drawer and feeling around for the small square of foil.

Finding it he pulled back momentarily to rip it open with his teeth, panting as he quickly and securely rolled the condom onto his erection. Having done that he went back to suckling and fondling her breasts, switching to the other as he hoisted one of her legs up into the crook of his only free arm. He rubbed the head of his erection at her entrance causing Alicia to whimper in pleasure as he nudged her lightly. Her very core ached to have him thrust deep within her and she could barely stand it. Raul lifted his head and placed his lips gently onto hers as he began to ease into her entrance, steadily sheathing himself in her wet velvety walls. Slipping his tongue into her mouth he distracted her well enough for her to relax that little but more for him to thrust the last little bit of himself within, breaching her virgin walls.

She barely felt any pain, so well distracted and prepared that she was but not distracted enough to not feel the wonderful fullness within her loins. As he began thrusting slowly into her she moaned loudly, tongue battling with his tongue as the angle that he was driving into her with caused him to go deeper with each thrust.

She broke away from the kiss, lips glistening as she moaned out, "Mm, Raul! More! Faster….harder…! Please!" She shrieked as he picked up his pace, thrusting deep, and her walls squeezing tighter and tighter. He clenched his eyes shut in pleasure as he groaned, laying his forehead against her chest, her panting breaths right beside his ear. The only sounds that could be heard within his hotel room were their moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin.

Raul's teeth clenched as he felt a tightening in his abdomen. "Ali! Gonna come!"

Moaning loudly, Alicia opened her emerald eyes to meet Raul's own, "Me too! I love you Raul! So much! Ah!" She threw her head back as her legs tightened and back arched and screamed as she climaxed.

Feeling her walls tightening around him, Raul thrust in a few more times before he came as well, a long drawn out groan accompanying it. He collapsed; face lying against her collar as his cock slipped out of her, completely spent.

Alicia smiled down at his sweat soaked red hair, laying a kiss lightly on top. "I'm so happy I decided to do this. It was wonderful Raul, I love you." She wrapped her arms around him tightly, not wanting to let go.

Raul shifted, head coming up to peck her on the lips, love shining in his emerald eyes, "I love you too, Ali. Always."

The two shared a sweet kiss before they drifted off to sleep

**~Fin~**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed Eidolon Twilight Princess! This was my very first lemon so any feedback would help so I can perfect my technique please!**

**Musical Inspiration: Mine by Taylor Swift and many others!**


End file.
